Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held laundry treating apparatus and, more particularly, to a hand-held laundry treating apparatus that is capable of washing a portion of laundry that is contaminated.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry treating apparatus is an apparatus that removes various kinds of contaminants from laundry using emulsification of detergent, frictional force and impulsive force generated in a stream of water due to the rotation of a pulsator (or a drum), etc.
A conventional laundry treating apparatus generally includes a tub for receiving wash water and a drum rotatably provided in the tub for receiving laundry. In the conventional laundry treating apparatus, therefore, laundry is introduced into the drum, wash water is supplied to the tub, and the drum is rotated to wash the laundry.
In the conventional laundry treating apparatus, however, all of the laundry is introduced into the tub in which wash water is received, even when only a portion of the laundry is contaminated. For this reason, the conventional laundry treating apparatus is not suitable for washing a locally contaminated portion of the laundry.
In a case in which the laundry is locally contaminated, it is desirable to supply wash water or detergent to the contaminated portion of the laundry such that the contaminations can be removed from the laundry. In the conventional laundry treating apparatus, however, more wash water, detergent, and power are consumed than may be necessary.
Therefore, there is a need for a laundry treating apparatus that is capable of washing only a contaminated portion of laundry.